The invention relates to a semiconductor laser device, and more particularly, for example, to a semiconductor laser device including a structure that causes laser light beams derived from semiconductor laser arrays to enter an optical fiber.
Among existing semiconductor laser devices, there are certain types of semiconductor laser devices that include a structure in which a semiconductor laser array, having linearly-disposed light-emitting elements, is employed as a laser light source, and laser light from the semiconductor laser array is guided by and outputted via an optical fiber. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,492.